


Щенки и альфы

by Yardi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: Стайлз хочет щенка





	Щенки и альфы

— Нет, Стайлз. Мы не будем его покупать.

Голос Дерека суров и непреклонен.

— Почему? Он же милый! И Эрика давно хотела собаку!

Голос Стайлза полон возмущения и негодования.

— У неё есть Айзек и Бойд.

— И дядя Питер. Конечно, круто, что у твоих щеночков есть с кем поиграть, но, согласись, если у них будет пёс, они научатся ответственности.

— Они за собой мусор убрать не могут!

Теперь уже Дерек негодует. Он до сих пор зол на волчат за бардак, устроенный в те три дня, что его не было в городе. Сам виноват — не надо было оставлять ключи от лофта Питеру.

— Ну вот, а будет у них собака...

— Нет, Стайлз. Никакой собаки в лофте. Вообще никакой собаки.

— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы в стае был ещё один альфа-самец.

А вот это обидно. Дерек с сомнением смотрит на щенка ретривера, которого прижимает к груди Стайлз. Оба выглядят настолько трогательно... Нет, он не поддастся, он суров и непреклонен, да. И у него совершенно точно ничего не шевельнулось в груди вот прямо сейчас. Всё это враки. Просто он голоден.

— Он вот-вот прямо в руки тебе напрудит, — саркастично хмыкает Дерек.

— Конечно, ещё немного и ты начнёшь сверкать своими фонарями. А всё потому, что боишься конкуренции, — Стайлз поднимает щенка к своему лицу и трётся носом о его животик. Щенок довольно пыхтит и тянется облизать его щёки.

А вот теперь да, Дерек боится конкуренции, потому что щёки Стилински имеет право облизывать только он. Ну, то есть будет облизывать, как только наберётся мужества и признается. Эта фраза звучит в голове ехидным голосом, подозрительно напоминающем Питера.

— Не бойся, маленький, — во всю воркует Стайлз, — просто Хмуроволк не хочет делить территорию.

Знал бы Стайлз, какую именно территорию не хочет делить Дерек. Щенок тем временем дорывается до желаемого и, счастливо поскуливая, вылизывает лицо Стайлза. И тот выглядит не менее счастливым, и...

— Мы его не купим, — Дерек не так уж непреклонен.

— Смотри, он меня уже любит!

И да. Чёрт. Дерек без слов поворачивается к стоящему в отдалении, но так, чтобы подскочить в случае чего, консультанту, и говорит:

— Мы его берём.

— Ваш брат будет счастлив! — тараторит тот, забирая у Стайлза щенка.

Последний явно недоволен, что его лишили тёплых рук, и скулит, пытаясь дотянуться когтистыми лапками до полюбившегося человека.

— Я не его брат, — сообщает Стайлз, провожая взглядом щенка.

— Оу, простите, — консультант даже зависает над переноской, в которую хотел положить собаку.

— И не парень, — весело продолжает Стайлз.

Консультант зависает окончательно, но быстро берёт себя в руки и несёт щенка в переноске к кассе.

Уже в лофте, когда волчата во главе со Стайлзом образуют счастливую кучу вокруг щенка, Дерек пытается скрыться от шума на кухне и приготовить себе чай. Он вдруг ловит обрывок разговора: Эрика доверительно сообщает кому-то:

— А я говорила, что отправить с Дереком Стайлза будет хорошей идеей. Только он может манипулировать вожаком без зазрения совести.

— Не то, чтобы у него была совесть, — беззаботно отвечает Айзек, и волчата смеются, а Дерек спокойно наливает чай и уже продумывает в голове план предстоящей тренировки. Она обязательно включит в себя пару-тройку сломанных с особой жестокостью конечностей. Потому что манипулировать Альфой не позволено никому.

— Дерек, смотри, какой лапочка! — Стайлз стремительно врывается на кухню со щенком в охапке и суёт его Дереку под нос.

Ну, или почти никому. Иначе объяснить тот факт, что Дерек терпеливо переносит вылизывание от визжащего комка шерсти, не получится.


End file.
